<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone like you by Lady_Athena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267143">Someone like you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena'>Lady_Athena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bill is a walnut, But that's okay because same, Dorks in Love, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie are best friends, Eddie Kaspbrak-centric, Eddie doesn't think he'll be able to love thanks to his mom, Eddie has never been in love before, Eddie is in love with Bill, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Getting Together, Happy Ending, He is also a bisexual disaster, He's a baby leave him alone, M/M, Rated T for Trashmouth, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Some Swearing, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Teenage Dorks, this is literally adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You think I will find someone?” Eddie asked quietly, feeling that twist in his gut flare up like it always did whenever he’d think about growing older.</p><p>“Of cuh--course I do.” Bill offers him a warm smile that struck Eddie in ways he had never noticed before. </p><p>Bill was beautiful.</p><p>Like actually beautiful, from his sleep muzzled hair to his dorky grin that made Eddie’s heart flutter rapidly. Apparently it was too hot for a shirt since it was summer, but the way Bill’s body looked was… breath-taking. Now, he wasn’t overly muscular where it was gross to look at. He was perfectly shaped in ways that Eddie wanted to be in his arms--And whoa, wait a minute.</p><p>Eddie had never noticed it, but now, seeing Bill in a new light put a lot of things into perceptive for him. Now that he was actually looking at Bill, he knew immediately that he was never going to be able to see him again. That was rather eye-opening and almost terrifying because this was his best friend… he wasn’t supposed to like Bill like this, right?</p><p>Aka</p><p>I really loved your last fanfic and the mention of Eddie's feelings to Bill made me happy so If you still take requests, I would like to read some Kaspbrough</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough &amp; Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone like you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward Kaspbrak is someone who never understood what people meant when they say that love is the most important feeling in the world. Maybe he hasn’t had that same epiphany that the rest of the others have, so he can’t truly understand what they mean. That being said, Eddie felt like for all of his friends because they were people who loved and accepted him for being the way he was. </p><p>“So, Eddie Spaghetti, is there anyone that has caught the eye of the ever-so-lovely Doctor K?” Richie asked, glancing up from the comic book he was reading. They were currently in Richie’s room since a lot of the other losers were out doing other things. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Eddie frowns softly, sitting up on the bed so he can look at Richie better. </p><p>“I mean is there anyone you love?” Richie snorts as Eddie’s face heats up gently. </p><p>“I-I don’t know! I mean do you have someone you like?” Eddie demanded when Richie shrugs. </p><p>“I asked you first. Come on, there’s no one that you are so happy to see?” Richie quirked an eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I… I really don’t know. I never thought about it, I guess.” Eddie shrugs when Richie immediately shot up from the bed. </p><p>“What? Are you kidding me?” Richie demanded as Eddie’s eyes widened.</p><p>“Why do you care so much?” Eddie huffed, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Because Eds, we’re about to be seniors this year! This is the year that you are supposed to go to the dance! Have fun! Enjoy the last year of public school before we are shipped off to who-knows-where to a college next fall!” Richie exclaims. </p><p>“First off, don’t call me Eds. Second off, why does it matter? As you said, it’s my senior year and I want to have fun. I can have fun without a lover.” Eddie comments before turning his attention back to his own comic book when Richie snatched and tossed it on to the other side of the bed. “Richie!” He screeched. </p><p>“Eddie! You can’t--You gotta do something! You’ve never had your first kiss--No, Bev doesn’t count we were playing spin the bottle!” Richie countered before Eddie could open his mouth. “Okay, tell me what you look for in a person.” Richie gestures to Eddie who groans. </p><p>“Dude, I don’t like anyone. Why is this such a big deal?” He huffed. </p><p>“Because I have Stan, Ben and Bev are dating, Mike has that girl named Kayla who helps out on the farm and Bill is just… Bill. We all have someone but you.” Richie points out, causing a scowl to spread across Eddie’s face.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware of that. Thanks.” He replied with sarcasm dripping in his tone. </p><p>“Spaghetti man, come on. What do you look for in someone?” Richie asked, tilting his head as Eddie threw up his hands with a loud groan. </p><p>“I don’t know! Someone who doesn’t mind my mother? Because that’s gonna stupid show stopper! No one can handle her! I can’t even handle her sometimes!” He exclaims. </p><p>“Hey, I can handle her just fine.” Richie grins as Eddie hit him in the face with a pillow. “Hey! Don’t disrespect your Step-Daddy!” He countered.</p><p>“No one will ever call you that! How does Stan put up with your shit sometimes?” Eddie huffs when Richie laughs. </p><p>“Slowly and then all at once.” Richie grins as Eddie rolled his eyes. “However, this isn’t about Stan and me, it’s about you.” He explains. </p><p>“Look, I really don’t know. I guess I never thought about it since I knew with my mom… I’d probably never be with anyone. I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’ll live alone so lay off.” Eddie comments before snagging the comic book and ripping it open.</p><p>“Eds, you’re not gonna be alone forever. I mean… shit--If I was able to bag a cutie like Staniel then I’m sure you can get someone too.” Richie points out, making Eddie roll his eyes again. </p><p>The conversation was dropped, which Eddie was more than grateful for.</p><p>Now that Richie mentioned it, Eddie couldn’t stop thinking about it and it’s almost two months. His mind was racing and soon he found himself envisioning a faceless person who would love him and they’d grow old together. His dreams were becoming more realistic with a marriage, adopting pets, and other things you would normally do to grow up. </p><p> Soon, there was a hole blooming in his chest at the feeling of longing for that contact that his dreams were giving him. Some nights he’d wake up with tears in his eyes and a cold sweat breaking out across his body from the feeling. He wanted nothing more than to be loved and now he blamed Richie for making these feelings come to life.</p><p>The losers all decided to have a sleepover down in Bill’s basement since there were furniture and other items that others could sleep on. They had been watching movies and eating junk food just like they always did throughout the years. Eddie was the first one to pass out since his mother had him on a strict sleeping schedule that even through the summer held it’s value. </p><p>Eddie was laying across the love-seat, dreaming vividly of this faceless person who for the first time spoke--<em>I love you</em>--Causing Eddie to wake up a sharp gasp as he looked around the darkened room to see the others were asleep. The only light source was the little ray of moonlight that shined through the small window. He felt goose flesh spread across his arms and legs, making him shiver as tears flooded his eyes. </p><p>“Eddie?” Bill’s voice spoke softly as Eddie jolted before sitting up to see Bill on the recliner beside him. “Yuh--You okay?” He asked, taking in the flushed features on the younger one’s face. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Eddie assured, swiping at both his cheeks to make the tears stop. </p><p>“Eddie, duh--don’t lie to me. Come on, luh-let’s get you some water.” Bill stood up from the recliner before offering out a hand with a gentle smile spread across his lips. </p><p>Eddie looked from his hand up to Bill’s face, taking each feature the boy had with a photographic memory. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat before reaching out and snagging Bill’s hand as the latter helped him stand. Eddie’s legs felt slightly wobbly, but with Bill’s support, they were able to go upstairs without waking anyone else up. </p><p>“Suh--So, you gonna talk to me?” Bill asked, walking over to the cupboards to get some cups as Eddie sat at the small table. </p><p>“Just dreams.” Eddie shrugs, not wanting to really offer any more than that. </p><p>“Juh-Just dreams? Like nuh-nightmares?” Bill asked as Eddie shakes his head. </p><p>“No, they’re good dreams.” He assured, only further the crease in Bill’s brow. </p><p>“Oh-Okay, then what’s the pruh-problem?” Bill asked, getting them both a drink before setting a cup down in front of Eddie who gratefully gulped almost half the liquid down. </p><p>“Because they are dreams about being with someone. I never worried about this stuff before and then… then Richie asked me who I liked and who I was looking for in a person.” Eddie explains as Bill rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Ruh--Richie does that shit to get a rise out of yuh-you,” Bill comments softly. “If you duh--don’t like someone then don’t like sum-someone.” He explains as Eddie shrugs. </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t… I just… I never really thought about it before until now. I guess I had accepted that I’d probably never leave this dumb town.” Eddie sighed shakily when Bill frowns.</p><p>“Eddie, yuh--you’re a smart guy. You’ll go far… Fuh--Far away from here. And you’ll meet someone. You’re guh--going on eighteen this year. You have the--the rest of your life.” Bill points out before taking a drink. </p><p>“Is that what you do? Is that why you aren’t with anyone?” Eddie asked quietly when Bill snorts.</p><p>“I’ve juh-just been dealing wuh--with a lot of things. Puh--Parents up my ass. Buh--Baseball. I don’t huh--have time for those things, I guess. Buh--But that doesn’t mean I don’t wuh--want it.” He explains as Eddie nods. </p><p>“You think I will find someone?” Eddie asked quietly, feeling that twist in his gut flare up like it always did whenever he’d think about growing older.</p><p>“Of cuh--course I do.” Bill offers him a warm smile that struck Eddie in ways he had never noticed before. </p><p>
  <em>Bill was beautiful.</em>
</p><p>Like actually beautiful, from his sleep muzzled hair to his dorky grin that made Eddie’s heart flutter rapidly. Apparently it was too hot for a shirt since it was summer, but the way Bill’s body looked was… breath-taking. Now, he wasn’t overly muscular where it was gross to look at. He was perfectly shaped in ways that Eddie wanted to be in his arms--And whoa, wait a minute.</p><p>Eddie had never noticed it, but now, seeing Bill in a new light put a lot of things into perceptive for him. Now that he was actually looking at Bill, he knew immediately that he was never going to be able to see him again. That was rather eye-opening and almost terrifying because this was his best friend… he wasn’t supposed to like Bill like this, right?</p><p>“Nuh--Now, how about we talk about sum--something else for a little bit.” Bill offers. “Get your muh--mind off everything.” He explains as Eddie nods dumbly. </p><p>The rest of the night, Bill talked to Eddie about a lot of things. Most things that Eddie had no idea was going on inside of Bill’s head. He’s never felt as close to someone until tonight and soon he found himself speaking about things he kept inside. It was the most liberating thing that Eddie has ever done aside from standing up against his mother. And that’s when it hit him… He realized he was in love with Bill… Because those feelings he had for the others were different when he thought about Bill…</p><p>
  <em>He was royally screwed.</em>
</p><p>About a week after the sleepover, Eddie cornered Richie in the clubhouse before the others came so he could yell at him. Well, it was more like high-pitched squeaks as Richie tried to dissect what the poor frantic boy was trying to say. Between his flailing arms and face as red as a tomato, Richie pieced together that Eddie was in love.</p><p>“Who is it!” Richie exclaims excitedly as Eddie looks at him.</p><p>“That is <em>not</em> the point of this conversation you absolute goober!” He exclaims, beating on Richie’s chest with his fists.</p><p>“Whoa! Whoa, calm down! You look like you’re going to have an aneurism!” Riche cackles when Eddie’s eyes darkened in anger. “Alright, hold on you little demon. You short people get easily angered because you’re closer to Satan I swear.” He snorts.</p><p>“Richie!” He huffed as Richie’s hands shot up in surrender. “You are an asshole! Do you know that? This is all your fucking fault! I was fine until you had to open your dumbass Trashmouth like you always do!” He exclaims, tears forming in his eyes as Richie froze.</p><p>“Hey, what are you talking about? Is it--Holy shit, Eds is it me?” He asked as Eddie’s face twisted in disgusted.</p><p>“No! I’d rather lick a fucking stump!” Eddie barked, making Richie pout his lips. </p><p>“Okay, so… so what’s this about? Because you like someone? How bad can it be?” Richie quirked an eyebrow at him as Eddie scrubbed his hands through his hair.</p><p>“It’s very bad! It’s the worst and I can’t stop it! Make it stop!” He begged when Richie looked down at him in complete shock.</p><p>“Eddie, who the hell do you like?” He asked before a sob escapes Eddie’s trembling lips.</p><p>“I can’t love them… I can’t they won’t… They don’t like me.” He whispered before collapsing against Richie’s chest. </p><p>“Eds, I can’t help you if you don’t talk to me. Is it Stan?” Richie asked, tensing slightly as Eddie huffed and pulled away.</p><p>“No! It’s Bill! Okay! I think I might be in love with Bill!” He exclaims, yanking at his hair. “I mean my dreams started off with a faceless person and now they are all Bill! Bill this! Bill that! It’s all BILL!” He throws his hands up as Richie watches him explode. </p><p>“Whoa, wait… You got a crush on Billiam? Shit, my dude, this club really stays close huh?” He snorts, earning a murderous look from Eddie. “Why is it so bad that you like Bill? I mean, it is Bill and he’s got the brains of a walnut.” Richie points out. </p><p>“You are not helping me here,” Eddie comments back as Richie snorts before shaking his head. </p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one who is in love with him.” Richie resorts when Eddie groaned covering his face. “I actually find it adorable. I mean, I’m happy for you.” He grins as Eddie’s hands slowly scrape down his face.</p><p>“I can’t be though! I’m a boy and so is Bill!” He explains, making Richie quirk a brow. </p><p>“And? Stan and I are boys who are dating.” Richie points out. “Look, I know what your mom is like. She drilled it into your head that they are nasty disease filled people who worship the devil or some religious B-S like that. But I can assure you that it’s not anything like that. You can’t help who you love, Eds.” He shrugs when Eddie thumped down on the hammock.</p><p>“What do I do? I mean… Bill has only dated girls. What if… What if I tell him and suddenly everything falls apart. I’ll lose all my friends or he will and we won’t be able to be in a room together… and then--” Eddie starts to hyperventilate when Richie slapped a hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Oh-kay, we’re gonna need you to tone that shit down,” Richie comments with wide eyes. “Look, this is Bill we’re talking about here. The boy who can’t help but be nice to everyone. Even those who don’t deserve it. That being said, Bill has only dated girls and they’ve all ended in disaster. So maybe you are the beautiful angel he needs to have a good relationship! Besides, Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough love you!” He explains as Eddie’s face flushes.</p><p>“Shut up…” Eddie mumbles before they both sat in silence for a few moments. Just as he was about to ask Richie for help the hatch opened before the other losers finally came in and the conversation was dropped… again.</p><p>“Heh--Hey, Eddie.” Bill comments, walking home with him later that night as Eddie hums softly. “Do you… Did I do sum--something wrong?” He asked quietly as Eddie jerked his head up to meet Bill’s worried gaze.</p><p>“Wha--What? What do you mean?” Eddie’s voice cracked slightly as his heart pounded against his chest.</p><p>“Wuh--Well, it felt like you wuh--were avoiding me a lot lately. Tuh--Today just proved it. We were paired up fuh--for the Quarry and you looked up--upset. If I did something… I’m--I’m sorry.” He apologized as Eddie’s heart ceased tightly.</p><p>“Jesus, Bill, No! No, that’s not… Fuck--I’m the one who should be apologizing. I didn’t mean to act that way, I swear.” Eddie assures, waving his hands around as Bill shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets. </p><p>“Thuh--Then why did you act like that?” Bill questioned with a gentle frown. </p><p>“Promise you won’t hate me. No matter what I say right now?” Eddie asked, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk as Bill almost bumped into him. </p><p>“Eddie--” He’s cut off.</p><p>“Promise me! Please, I need to know that you won’t hate me.” Eddie whispered as Bill blinked in shock before looking at Eddie. </p><p>“I pruh--promise, Eddie. Whatever it is.” He assured, motioning the ‘cross-my-heart’ before looking back to Eddie who let out a shaky breath.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s wrong with me… I tried to make it go away, but I can’t. You’re so sweet to me and you listen to me. You’ve always been there for me.” Eddie explains as Bill nods, motioning for him to continue. “So… So it came to a little shocking when I realized that this warmth in my chest that I feel around you is love…” He laughs wetly, tears flooding down his face as he chokes on his breath. “I’m in love with you, Bill. I think I always have been, I just never had it at face value before.” He whispered.</p><p>Bill’s eyes widened as he looked at Eddie who was borderline sobbing at this point. His brain finally caught up to register that Eddie was <em>in love with him</em>. That’s why he was acting that way… He wanted to get rid of the feelings because he thought Bill would hate him. </p><p><em>Did he love Eddie? I mean he’s always been protective over the little hypochondriac… But was that feeling love? He thought he had feelings for Stan, but he believes that it was a crush for him to figure out that</em> hey he liked boys too.<em> But he wanted to hug Eddie, keep him from ever crying again because this look was the most heartbreaking thing he’s ever seen.</em></p><p>“Buh--Bill? Please, say something.” Eddie whispered, feeling his body growing cold as he flinched when Bill stepped forward. He opened his mouth to call out for him again onto to have his face buried against Bill’s chest, taking in the scent of cologne. </p><p>“Thuh--Thank you,” Bill whispered as Eddie’s face twisted in confusion before he looked up at Bill. “Yuh--You made me realize that it wuh--was love I felt for you. I--I didn’t understand it. Juh--Just like you. But it’s there. I never… I never explore thuh--this before.” Bill explains when Eddie shook his head.</p><p>“Wah--Wait a minute… Are you… You mean you love me, too?” Eddie asked quietly. </p><p>“I thuh--think so. I’d like to explore this muh--more if you are.” Bill offers. </p><p>“Holy shit, wait this is not what I thought was gonna happen. I need a moment.” Eddie’s breathing started to pick up when Bill wrapped his hands on Eddie’s shoulders before lowering them down to the curb.</p><p>“Bruh--Breathe with me.” He mimicked a slow inhale and exhale to help Eddie breathe normally. “Yuh--You okay?” He asked as Eddie nods, not yet trusting his voice when he started to shiver from the cold. </p><p>Bill immediately stood up, ripping off his jacket before placing it onto Eddie’s shoulders as the two boys shared a look. Bill offers him a sheepish smile as Eddie’s hands slowly curl around the fabric and hold it closer to him. He sat back down next to Eddie whose mind was racing before everything shouted the same thing. </p><p>Bill turned to Eddie, ready to ask if he was okay again when suddenly, Eddie’s lips had smashed against his own. Bill’s eyes widened more out of shock than anything before he immediately cupped Eddie’s face and deepened the kiss. Eddie’s dreams didn’t do Bill the justice that he deserved because this kiss was everything and more. </p><p>“Oh… Oh my god.” Eddie whispered as he pulled back when Bill snorted.</p><p>“Guh--Good, oh my god, ruh--right?” He asked, making Eddie nod dumbly.</p><p>“Perfect,” Eddie assured when Bill snorts before bumping their foreheads together. “I guess you’re right. I did find someone.” He whispered softly. “Someone like you.” He grins softly.</p><p>Bill smiles and pulls him into another kiss as Eddie tilts his head to the side, allowing Bill to take the lead again. Eddie would have to go home soon, but right here and right now, Eddie couldn’t care less that his mother was probably freaking out. Because he was exactly where he was supposed to be with the person of his dreams. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>